


Ninth story,  “Pride And Danger.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cancer, Family Issues, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lonely Peter Parker, Money, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Life Choices, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #8: "May is sick, money is not enough and this is a lot for just one teenager." OR"May has cancer, Peter decides to help but not to ask for help."





	Ninth story,  “Pride And Danger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains the subject of cancer and child prostitution. Nothing detailed, but if you don't feel comfortable, please don't read it.

When you're a teenager, you're not supposed to worry about working or having enough money to eat every day. My life as a teen was supposed to be quiet and ordinary, the only ordinary thing besides the fact that I'm not a regular 15-year-old. After the fight in Berlin, I kept in touch with Tony Stark with the false portrayal of "being an intern", my life went on, and I could say that I was pleased and happy.

 

Everything was fine, until **THAT** day.

 

My aunt May got sick; nothing happens, she said, _"it must be just a bellyache."_ Turns out that stomach ache were ovarian cancer. From that moment on, my world fell apart. The good news is that she wasn't in such an advanced stage and the chances of recovery were higher than we expected, the problem is, the symptoms of cancer is a bitch, it weakens you and you become a patient in a bed in the blink of an eye. May couldn't keep working, no matter how much she insisted. I did my best to persuade her to focus on recovery and to stop going to her job, _"we can survive on what we get from the government,"_ I told her, _"I can't lose another loved one, May, not again,"_ I begged her. So, you see me now with a tight budget, we stopped buying a lot of things and the money May had saved was used to pay basic debts, electricity and rent; with what we received from the government, it was invested in food. We could no longer afford to eat three meals a day, but I insisted she must eat as many times as she wanted, May needs a lot of nutrients to be stronger than ever and it didn't matter if I´m hungry all the time.

 

I made the decision to stop going to the Stark “internship” and I started working small part-time jobs. Of course, my aunt didn't know about this. She would NEVER allow it, but now the head and the man of the house is me ~~(or something like that, you know what I'm talking about.)~~ My Uncle Ben isn't here to help us, but it' s okay, my aunt isn't alone, she got me and I'll do my best to make her recovery as stress-free as possible. It was extremely difficult for me to get a job because many rejected me "you are a kid and it’s illegal to hire you, I don't plan to have problems with the law. I'm sorry, son," they told me over and over again. I was able to work temporarily as a pizza delivery as well as in a comic book store, but as I said, only temporarily. The little money I earned I used it for my aunt; it doesn't matter what it was. That's why, if she was feeling nauseous, I would buy her pills for it, if she had to go to the hospital again, I would pay for the taxi. She was suspicious of where I got the money, but I always managed to give her good excuses, "Ned lent it to me", “The father of a classmate works as a taxi driver, he did me a favour,  he owed me anyway" and things like that.

 

Mr Stark didn't contact all that much, he was too busy being an international hero, I suppose. I don't blame him, I didn't expect anything from him either, I'm not a freeloader, no matter how much money he has, he also has his own family and problems to attend to. The problem? He started asking why the hell I stopped going to the Stark Tower. _" Kid, I don't give internships to everybody, let alone high school students," "I know, but Mr Stark, I'm busy with a bunch of exams and homework, also this issue of the girl I like...", "Oh, I see, teen hormones. Well, I was there, I understand. Once your high hormones go down a little it won't hurt to come back here again, the internship is still yours."_ And that was the last time we talked; it's been four months now.

 

Ned and Mj also began to wonder about me, _"you've been acting really strange lately, as if your head were in the clouds", "you look too tired", "you've lost weight"_ , they told me. But I couldn't tell them the truth; I don't want to give problems to anyone, I´m ok on my own.

 

 Two more months passed, and May was recovering but we couldn't celebrate because the Parker luck attacked again; this time, her insurance informed that for the last treatments they weren't going to pay anything, something unfair and unnecessary. Unfortunately, we didn't have money for a lawyer to sue them; our priority was how the hell we were going to get the money to pay for the cancer treatment.  I was desperate, part-time jobs weren't going to help at all. The treatment is too expensive, the pills, the vaccines, the chemotherapy and therapy sessions. _"I can ask for a loan..."_ my aunt said, but I couldn't allow it. I proposed to use the money saved for my college, no surprise she utterly opposed it.

 

What could I do about it? Ask Mr Stark for money? No, never. Work at night? Maybe... And that's what I did; I started working in a little cafe at night. The owner was a complete jerk and he wasn´t afraid of laws. Good for me. The money I earned the first few weeks wasn't much, but it did serve to pay at least the chyme. I came up with a plan, I couldn't say _"Hello May, I'm working illegally at night, here's the money",_ and then I came up with a silly but great idea to have her "find" the money on her own. She was extremely happy, _"Peter, I don't know if it's out of divine grace but I found money in my old organizer!", "I can't believe how lucky we are!"_  

 

I was struggling with how to give her more money without finding out the truth; man, it was more difficult than a final project. I didn't last long on that job, as I expected. The owner just fired me. At that moment I sat outside the cafe, the night was a refreshingly cool and the stars were shining like never before; there was a weird sensation of peace, something different from what was going on inside of my head and in my life in general. Then this mysterious man came up to me... maybe he was thirty-five? He looked young but not so young; he looked neat enough, he wore a suit and his presence shouted at me "I'm wealthy". _"Hey, boy, why the sad face? You've got a good one to look depressed like that."_ With only that, a danger alarm sounded on my head, but I didn't want to be rude if he didn't show real signs of being dangerous, there was no need to make a scene. _"Um, no. Well, I just got fired; maybe that's why I don't look happy! Nobody's happy when they're fired, right?"_ I spoke very fast; I didn't understand why I said that there was no need for a stranger to know about my problems. But... I needed to talk to someone, I was alone, I needed to relieve my stress. _“You´re right boy, nobody’s happy without a job. You must have serious problems to work in this rubbish place... and you look young, too young to work, how old are you?”_ I got tense. I couldn't let the authorities know that I was working illegally; this would be a direct threat to my aunt May. I must’ve made a pretty clear expression because then the man said to me, _“Hey boy, take it easy, I won't tell anyone; I'm not a cop!”_ Then what he said made me frozen. _"I have a proposal for you; I have money, as you can see from my appearance. You have problems and you need money, we can help each other. I don't care how old you are, but I don't want to get pregnant to any prostitute, it's not my idea to contract diseases or have bastards. You look innocent and you're my type.” “I'm sorry? I don't-- um, I don't understand what you're saying, I don't sell my body.”, “I know, boy. You look too good for it. Let's do one thing, maybe you're confused and you need to think about it. I' ll leave you my phone number, you can contact me anytime, all right? no pressure. Good luck.”_

 

 

I held his card for several minutes; my brain was struggling to process what just happened... I decided it was a ridiculous idea, and I also worried; what if that pervert is making the same proposal to other young boys? I should have gone to the police.

 

 

**But I didn't.**

 

 

Three days passed, and I contacted the man. He, all excited, said he would arrange one day in the week, at a hotel and that there´s nothing to worry about, that everything´s fine and it would be a new experience for me but nothing out of the ordinary. I dedicated time to search for everything related to anal sex; it wasn't for me, I'm not gay, I like Michelle! But I had to do it, it was my responsibility to help my aunt, no matter the cost.

 

The days went on and my nerves were on edge; for the first time, I could say I was really afraid. I thought that my first time would be with the girl I like, and I felt like crying. The man sent me a message, I was leaving school and so that my friends would not suspect anything, I simply said that Tony was calling me. I walked away and went outside of a Starbucks; the place was full of people but nobody paid attention to me. Suddenly, the man decided to call me. _“Um, H-hi?”, “Hi, sweetie. I felt the need to call you, I hope I was not impertinent.”, “Oh-um, no sir, it´s ok”, “Don't call me sir, I'm not that old! But you can call me daddy.”_

 

 

 **Daddy?** Really? **Disgusting.**

 

 

_“I'm kidding, sorry about that”, “Uh-Oh.”, “The reason for this call is to tell you about the place for us to meet. I prefer it to be at night, but if it' s in the afternoon maybe I can.”, “I- I can't in the afternoon”, “At night then”_

 

Then an awkward pause.

 

 _“Look, you don't have to worry. I'll guide you; I'm good at it. Well, I was with one or two virgin girls but never a boy, maybe it's something different but nothing out of my experience.”_ At that moment I felt panic, I was falling into reality. I was going to have my first time with an unknown man, a pervert who likes underage boys. My eyes became watery, I felt like I was running out of breath, my stomach and chest started to hurt and I felt like throwing up. At a certain point, I stopped listening to what the man was saying on the phone.

 

 

_“Kid?”_

 

 

Oh, now I was hallucinating. Great.

 

 

_“Kid, are you okay? Forget it, you're not okay. Happy! Come here right now!”_

 

_“What's wrong with you now? Pepper will scold you for being late, all because of that damn coffee- oh, Peter?”_

 

_“He's having a panic attack, help me get him out of here.”_

 

 

Out of nowhere, I was inside Mr Stark's car; he was trying to comfort me. _"Breathe slowly, come on, it's okay,"_ he said. I looked up and I paled. Tony had my cell phone in his ear. With my cell phone. In his ear. The mysterious man was still in line. Worst of all, he put the speaker on.

 

 _“Are you okay, buddy? Don't be scared of what I told you! Everything will be fine, I won't hurt you. There's no need to cry or go to the police, understood? I'm hearing voices, where are you? I can go for you now; I'll take you to eat ice cream to calm you down.”_ All I could do was look down again. I couldn't look Tony right in his eyes. I got into serious trouble. _“Who the fuck are you?”_  Mr Stark replied, and the man hung up.

 

When I felt my panic attack go away, I still couldn't calm down. I told everything, every detail of what happened these months; May with the papers that said she had cancer, how we had to survive with the little money we had when I started working in several part-time jobs, how I always ended up fired and how the mysterious man made me an improper proposal. And illegal as well, of course. Tony's face went dark. I saw the disappointment in him, and I thought, all is lost. I will never be able to be near Mr Stark again. I felt like crying once over.

 

 

 _“Kid, I'm a billionaire, why didn't you tell me anything? for God's sake, you almost sold yourself to a pervert! Do you have any idea how I would have felt if something had happened to you?”_  While saying that, he sounded hurt and extremely worried. I felt shame and guilt, but the words didn't come out of me anymore.

 

 

Tony decided to take care of everything, and I became a teenager again, with problems that a teenager should have rather than an adult. I understood then, that maybe pride isn't as good as it seems, and that if you have people to support you, you're not alone, it doesn't matter whether you tell yourself you can handle it. Being stubborn and obstinate is fine when you want to accomplish your goals, but in difficult situations, it can lead to danger and irrationality.

 

 

This story doesn't just end up like this, May was cured and a perverted man was put in jail. Tony and I became closer than ever.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about ovarian cancer, that' s why this is fiction and not reality. I'm not a doctor, I'm only a teacher & translator.


End file.
